Possibility
by Happyfish
Summary: There are so many different ways DS9 could have ended and changed.


Possibility

Chapter One

Happyfish: I do not own Deep Space 9.

WARNING: This is going to be a yaoi story.

That means male on male action.

The main pairing is Garak and Bashir together.

If you do not want to read a story that is like this one then do not read this story.

Thank you for your time, and to everyone else here it is.

The attack by the Cardassians had a complete shock, they truly seemed to have given up on Bajor, they had found out later that Garak had been a spy for the Cardassians, and not only that but he was the head of the Obsidian Order. Bashir had given an "I told you so" look to his fellow prisoners of war that were from Deep Space 9.

Bashir had long since harbored the suspicion that Garak was a spy, but no one believed him, so he stopped saying it. Julian, to his surprise had fallen in love with the Cardassian, he cursed himself for it now.

Gul Ducat, had come and taken Major Kira away, for reasons no one wanted to think about, however he turned and smirked at Dr. Bashir. Julian feared for his life with that smirk the Gul had given him, however nothing had happened to him or any of the other captured Star Fleet officers.

O'Brien had said to them that this was not the normal way the Cardassian's did things, they talked about things to each other. They made sure that they did not say anything that would compromise the security of Star Fleet.

Suddenly there was movement and the guard near the door slumped over, they saw Kira she was wearing something strange, it was a thin, silky, flowing gown that ended at her knees. It was extremely provocative for a Bajoran to wear, however there was also a strange symbol on her shoulder.

"Quick, I have a way to get all of you out of here," said Kira as she opened up the cells and let them out, "Quark has become a freedom runner, for a price."

As everyone got out and followed her out and they had sneaked pass the other guards, Odo had decided to look the other way and help them escape as well. There was a sense of danger that suddenly clutched at Bashir's heart, and he felt as if his heart was sinking, for some reason he felt that they were not going to make it.

Bashir stopped and turned around and noticed that they were being followed by someone, he decided to not alert the others and hopefully distract the person that was following them. The reason why was because they were much more valuable to the federation than him, he was a doctor and they could be much more easily replaced than any of the others.

A nervous tingle spread throughout his body and he knew that the decision he just made could and would affect him for the rest of his life most likely. Julian hid behind the nearest thing and watched as the Cardassian followed his friends, he realized that it was Garak.

The look on Garak's face was one of determination, also he had a predatory look that Bashir had realized meant that he would get what he wanted no matter the cost. Bashir could not allow Garak to find out how prisoners were escaping, he came up with an idea on how to do that.

He was going to become a prisoner again, hopefully he could distract Garak enough for the other prisoners to escape. Bashir's nerve almost failed him, but he took in a very quiet deep breathe and spoke.

"Hello Garak," said Bashir cheerfully, he shifted away from where he had been previous, "There is a game that humans play. It is called Hide and Seek, the rules are simple, one person hides and the other person tries to find the one that hides. Many people can play the game, however there is only one seeker."

"That is an interesting game my dear doctor," said Garak, "and I would like to play that with you, however you are not the only prisoner I need to find."

"True," said Bashir, "but the others will be gone and if you let me go and I cannot escape I will just cause mischief here on Deep Space 9."

"Hm," said Garak.

"Sir," said a Cardassian, "the Federation prisoners have escaped and we are having difficulty finding them."

"Oh really," said Garak coolly, "you and the other security officers seem lacking in your duties, your punishments shall be lighter if you can find them, all of them and the one or ones responsible for helping or helped them escape."

Bashir had, at least he hoped successfully hidden from Garak, he hoped that his friends would be able to escape, Garak decided that he was going to play the game that his doctor wanted to play.

"If I win my dear doctor you will become my consort," said Garak.

Julian froze as he heard that, true he had only heard the horror stories from the Bajorans about those that had been consorts but he had not known if it was true or not, and he had not wanted to find out at all. True, Kira did, at least on the outside look as if she were fine, however her mental health he did not know, but since she was trying to help them escape she still did have a sliver of her normally fiery spirit.

'Oh, dear,' thought Bashir, 'I hope that he cannot catch me, as well as figure out ways to outwit him.'

Bashir had a sense of foreboding that meant that he might not succeed in this venture, his instincts were screaming at him to do something, but he was uncertain of what it was. Garak, had only recently had found out and had time to get his doctor, when he found out, Dukat had smirked at him and went back to flirting with Kira.

Garak knew that as forgiving as Julian was, there were just some things that even the most forgiving would never forgive, and he figured that what had happened counted as an unforgivable thing. Garak was going to play his doctors game, he knew he was doing this to distract him from getting the others back.

Garak used both technology and his own senses to find Julian, even though he could locate Bashir, it was difficult to get to him. Elim knew that Bashir was smaller than him, however he did not know how small he was, nor was had realized just how flexible his doctor was.

It was a surprising fact that the cardassians had found that over the centuries humans had evolved in a way that both males and females could be impregnated, although it was not too surprising since they were a very numerous race. Humans were also highly compatible with almost any race, their genetic structure and adaptability made it so that all but the most exotic of races could procreate with humans and the child would have no ill effects.

Garak shook his head, he decided he would force his doctor into places that were more easily reached by Cardassians, Garak was now inwardly smirking, as smart as his dear doctor was. Julian was much younger and much more inexperienced than he was in hide and seek, he was enjoying chasing his doctor, on occasion he would see a brief flash of Julian's deplorable blue and black uniform.

Julian had a suspicion that he was being led into a trap, so he stopped moving and listened for Garak's slow, but sure footsteps. He chanced a look at Garak and noticed a predatory smirk of victory on the older male's face, Bashir scowled at him and decided to go in the direction that he had been going formerly.

He also realized that Garak had a tricorder, and he thought to himself, 'I have to get that away from him so that we are on a more equal footing.'

However, doing that without being caught was going to be extraordinarily difficult, if not impossible, Julian knew that Garak's speed and strength outclassed his own. Even though he was genetically enhanced his strength and speed was far lower than Garak's, something that had never really bothered Julian until now.

'I wonder when my dear Julian will surrender to me,' thought Garak, 'or is he going to be needlessly stubborn and I will have to catch him myself.'

Julian remembered during a couple of attacks on the station, particularly when he and several others had stayed on the station to kick them out of the station. He and the others had been in service tubes that ran the length of the station and then interconnected to different ship ports, Julian eyed where he was and to his delight he found one of them near him.

As quietly as he could he shifted towards the Jeffrey's tube and pulled it off, slowly he crawled in and shut the opening behind him, Julian remembered all the lessons he had been taught in engineering, both in college and what O'Brien had taught him. All Bashir hoped now was to not get caught and to cause headaches for the cardassian's, he moved swiftly to where he remembered the place that would control atmosphere and lighting.

It was a little too dim and also a little too warm for him, Bashir felt only the slightest bit bad for what he was about to do, however it was not going to harm anyone, but it was going to make the Cardassians uncomfortable. The lights had suddenly had gotten too bright and the air to cold, and no matter what they tried to do to counter act what had just suddenly happened.

Garak suddenly realized that it must be Bashir that was causing them discomfort, also several of the systems that made things easier, like the turbo lifts and the lights on the promenade went offline. Then, Julian made the speakers emit a low level noise that would annoy the cardassian's without damaging anyone else, Garak frowned slightly, as he realized just how dangerous Julian was and he was not harming anyone.

Garak knew he had to find his doctor, otherwise things were going to get uncomfortable at Terak Nor, not dangerous, Julian was someone who would prefer not to harm others and his doctor's ethics also halted him from doing any harm. Garak suspected that Julian was not in plain sight, nor was he hiding behind this, but where Julian was Garak could not quite figure out.

Then he remembered the service tube that were all over Terak Nor in order to fix things and how the few people that remained on Terak Nor when the Bajorans military took over the station had caused all sorts of problems and had gotten them to leave willingly. So Garak entered a service hatch, it had been made for and by Cardasssian's however the tubes were starting to make him feel claustrophobic.

He forced himself to calm down and find his dear doctor, Julian could be anywhere within these tube, but he had to come out of them to eat. However, where he would go without being immediately captured, Garak suspected that it would be at Quark's.

The vile, odious little Ferengi would accept his doctor's money, and Garak knew that Quark enjoyed bending and breaking the rules. Provided that he did not get caught and as Garak got out of the tube and headed over to Quark's he was going to catch him at it and get his doctor back.

Garak: That was an interesting chapter.

Bashir: I hope that he does not capture me.

Garak: *chuckles* I will find you my dear.

Bashir: Not if I get off the station first.

Garak: Please review.

Bashir: Happyfish is grateful to those who read this story.

Garak: However those who review get brownie points… My dear doctor what are brownie points?

Bashir: … I will explain later.

Garak: Very well my dear.


End file.
